carmillafandomcom-20200213-history
Concerned Parties
"Concerned Parties" is the twenty-sixth episode of Carmilla's second season. It aired on August 27th, 2015. Logline As Radio Free Vordenberg continues to spew anti-inhuman rhetoric around campus, Mattie takes Laura to task: she's a naïve girl who's in over her head and whose ill advised actions will only make things worse. Synopsis The episode opens with Laura asleep on the sofa, just as Carmilla and Mattie come up from the trapdoor. Vordenberg is currently using the intercom again to preach his intentions to stop the vampires. Carmilla, though she wants to get rid of him, isn’t fully convinced about the plan Mattie has. Whatever Mattie’s plan is, it runs the risk of destroying a person’s entire being, and Carmilla doesn’t want to risk losing herself. Mattie observes that part of Carmilla's hesitance stems from being unwilling to give up Laura. Laura is woken by their conversation and overhears Mattie mention killing Vordenberg and tells her she can’t kill him. Mattie mocks Laura’s ideals, calling her childish and foolish for thinking the world can be the idealized form she has in her head. As seen from the previous semester, this is not the first time someone has challenged Laura on her ideals, and she remains strong to what she believes in, staunchly believing in solving things peacefully and without killing others. The elder vampire reminds her that the only reason she’s still alive is because Carmilla keeps saving her from Mattie's wrath. Mattie then asks Carmilla what her choice is, but she decides against supporting Mattie’s plan. Mattie executes the plan regardless and leaves, much to Laura’s shock. Shaking herself out of her stupor, she questions why Mattie would leave when there are patrols everywhere. Carmilla explains that Mattie's plan entailed drinking the Anglerfish’s blood to deny Vordenberg it's use. As for it's effects, the blood may either give her enough power to break Vordenberg's forces and kill him, or it could instead drive her insane and kill her. Laura questions if Carmilla was going to do the same, and she admits that she considered going through with the plan. Laura realizes that if Mattie does drink the blood, she will have enough power to destroy the school in a rampage and that she needs to stop her before that can happen. Laura wakes everyone in the house and tells them of Mattie’s plan. Formulating a plan to track her down, they split into groups, with LaFontaine, Danny and Laura heading overland to the crater, due to being below Vordenberg's notice, while Carmilla and J.P. use the tunnels to avoid the patrols and Perry staying at the house in case she returns. Perry doesn’t understand why they’re trying to stop Mattie, citing there is a chance the blood could kill her, thereby preventing her from doing anything, while Danny points out they could just let her take the blood and then kill Vordenberg. Carmilla points out that if Mattie does consume the blood, she will be driven mad anyways and go on a rampage that none of them will be safe from or be able to withstand. Laura, LaFontaine, Carmilla and J.P. leave the room, with Danny about to follow them, when Perry asks to speak to her. Perry is uncertain about Laura’s choice to try and save Mattie, expressing her worries that Laura will make the wrong choice, and that choice will put her and everyone else at risk. Danny promises Perry that she will be there to protect Laura if that does happen and leaves. Perry then gives an ominous look at the camera. Cast *Elise Bauman as Laura Hollis *Natasha Negovanlis as Carmilla Karnstein *Sharon Belle as Danny Lawrence *Kaitlyn Alexander as S. LaFontaine *Annie Briggs as Lola Perry *Aaron Chartrand as J.P. Armitage *Sophia Walker as Matska Belmonde *Ian D. Clark as Baron Vordenberg (Voice Only) Cultural References Quotes Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes